


伪 初夜？

by morisssss



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisssss/pseuds/morisssss





	伪 初夜？

*ooc

*r18

*互攻注意

（想写初夜但是两人过于熟练完全没有初夜的青涩= =）

"那个什么，你们已经H过了？"

听到鹦鹉fairys的这句话，叶停顿了一下。

“喜欢那种话在床上不就是和呻吟一样么？”

结束直播后，叶长舒一口气，回头看向床上仍在熟睡的吸血鬼。

葛葉的嘴角带着隐隐约约被咬出的血痕，整个人在被子里蜷缩着，发出平稳而悠长的呼吸。

糟了，这下头疼了啊，他想。

“嗯……叶…嘶——”

葛葉嗫嚅着，猛地张开了鲜红的双眼，看到了一个陌生而又熟悉的天花板。

“叶……？”

坐起身，下身某个不知名部位传来的酸痛让葛葉皱了皱眉。这似乎在提醒他，在昏睡过去之前经历了什么。

啊……和叶做了。

突如其来的记忆猛然侵袭了葛葉的大脑，羞耻涌上心头，令吸血鬼苍白的脸上莫名染上一丝血色。

……

“今天就到这里结束啦！おつのわ—る！拜拜~”

结束了今晚的ChroNoiR联动，葛葉扯了扯衣领，不禁有些燥热。

突然想到了什么，他翻了翻桌上的日历。

啊…今天果然是月中。

一轮圆月高挂天空，吸血鬼体内的情欲因子正在蠢蠢欲动。

嘶……今天不应该来叶家里和他线下联动的。

可是。可是已经不想忍耐了。

葛葉硬着头皮敲响了叶的房门。

笃笃笃——

门开了。

“叶……能不能帮我解决一下，你看它都变成这样子了。”

葛葉可怜巴巴的眼神和语气就像一只大型犬，然而耍流氓一般的内容和突起的下身却暴露了吸血鬼的内心。

“葛…葉？恩？”

本以为还要过一段时间，对方却在今晚捅破了窗户纸。

叶看着眼前这个说出大胆的话却一脸纯情的家伙，悄悄打起了算盘。

互相帮助的情况在以前留宿时也不是没有过，然而看今晚这个样子，一旦答应下来，这个吸血鬼肯定就会把他啃食得丁点不剩。

然而，叶在心里笑了笑，最后获胜的还不知道是谁呢。

“进来吧。我帮你。”

葛葉局促地站在床边看着叶，察觉到目光的青年开口了。

“啊我刚刚洗澡不小心划破了手指，对你没有影响吧？”

满月将吸血鬼的一切感官放大，叶身上若有若无的甜腻香味，混合着房间主人刚刚沐浴完的水汽，让葛葉口干舌燥。

软软的睡衣在这个夜晚变成了助兴的道具，叶慢慢地一个一个解开扣子，正常无比的动作在今晚暧昧的气氛中平添了几分诱惑。

“葛葉，不过来吗？你不是想要我吗？”

叶如往常那样笑着看向吸血鬼，唯一不同的是他的身上已经不着寸缕，颀长的身躯就像美丽却致命的毒药，引诱着葛葉步步向前。

吸血鬼一把抓过床头不知道何时出现的润滑剂，扑了上去。

……

“啊…葛葉……再快一点…我要到了……”

这已经是不知道第几次高潮了，叶的腹部满是自己射出的体液。他双手撑在葛葉肩膀上，坐在吸血鬼身上扭动着腰，大声地呻吟着，声音充盈了小小的房间。

“看着我…葛葉！”

葛葉奋力地向上顶，双手紧紧地掐住叶的腰，在他细嫩的皮肤上留下了鲜红的印记。

吸血鬼深红的眸子注视着这张情动的脸庞，随后把脸深深埋入了对方的脖颈，中毒一般地嗅着。这脆弱表皮下滚烫血液的香气让他晕眩，甚至无意识地伸长了犬牙。

“叶……哈…我也要到了…”

射出的一瞬间，葛葉抑制不住地收紧手臂，将犬牙刺进了叶的脖子。

“恩……哈……乖，乖，轻点。”

叶的身躯绷紧了几秒又软了下来，他搂住了葛葉的脖子，微微侧头以便吸血鬼更舒服地进食。疲惫加上失血令他头脑放空，然而蹙起的眉头也掩盖不住他怜爱的目光。

“你给我生个孩子吧。”

葛葉察觉到叶的疲倦，停了下来舔舐着叶的脖颈道。

“笨蛋。我可是个男人。”

“男人又怎么了！在魔界人人都可以生……嘶——”

意识到自己说了什么的葛葉立刻收声，然而红晕从脖颈爬到了耳尖。

“恩？葛葉你再说一遍，大点声，我没听清楚哦……”

葛葉的脸涨得通红，恶魔的低语回荡在吸血鬼的耳边，未完的话语隐没在耳尖的吮吸声中……

“叶……不要了…”

吸血鬼侧躺在床上近乎抽泣地呻吟，下身直直地翘着，顶端不时流出透明的液体。

“葛葉，你的后面可不是这么说的哦。它可是紧紧地吸着我不让我走呢……”

叶托着葛葉的一条腿从斜后方插入，深深地挺进。察觉到吸血鬼仍有意识，叶坏心地抱着吸血鬼翻了个身，把他压在自己的身下。

他的一只手轮流抚慰着吸血鬼硬硬的乳尖，另一只手向下探去抚摸吸血鬼稀疏的耻毛，不时触碰一下湿润的顶端，引来吸血鬼急促的喘息。

“是你刚刚说的，魔界人人都可以生呢。只要我射得够多，你应该也可以吧……恩？”

“我……不知道…嘶……”

混沌充斥了葛葉的脑海，后穴的强烈快感不断传来，吸血鬼无意识的张着嘴，被叶突然插入的手指搅动着舌头。

“唔……恩……”

情动深处，叶忍不住咬噬葛葉的肩颈，留下了数个深可见血的咬痕。

“恩……呜……”

吸血鬼优良的身体品质让伤口迅速愈合，愈合时产生的痒痛又带来了新一轮快感。

“要到了吗？才不能让你这么快呢……”

叶坏心地退出了葛葉的身体，把无力支撑起自己身体的吸血鬼温柔地翻了个身。

“你好好看着，现在进去的人是我哦。”

泪眼朦胧的吸血鬼委屈地张开腿，对身上人表达着自己的欲求不满。

屈服于自己欲望的葛葉让叶再也忍耐不住地俯下身肆虐葛葉的嘴唇，硬挺的下身在穴口摩擦数下后直插而入，大力挺动起腰来。

“啊——！哈……好爽……”

“呼……你可别忘了啊……”

……

“葛葉。”

沉浸在回忆中的吸血鬼一转头，发现叶坐在转椅上直勾勾地看着他。

“叶……那个……昨晚你还好吧！”

“对不起。”

“没关系……诶？！”

“昨天我没控制住，很难受吧？”

“嘶还好啦……诶不对在上面的不是我吗？”

“……噗，你说得对。”

叶暗自偷笑，这吸血鬼的脑子是只记住了对自己有利的事件吗？看来这次没让他爽够呢。

没关系，下次一定会让他记得的。

“呐，葛葉，给我生个孩子吧。”

“哈？叶…你在说什么笑话？”

“魔界不是都可以生吗？再不济你变成Sanya不是女孩子的身体吗？”

“啊——笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”

葛葉赌气地转过身子，决定今天都不和叶说话了。

“同居吧。”

“恩？！”

还没来得及转过身，吸血鬼就被快步上前的青年一口吻住了嘴唇，震惊地睁大了双眼。

叶摩擦着软糯的唇瓣，似乎因为主人是清醒时第一次被袭击，它忘记了张开甚至还在微微颤抖。青年心里叹了一口气，重重地吸了一口下唇，放开了吸血鬼。

看来要两个人都获得快乐要教的还不少呢。

The End

叶的体力……可能是个迷（望天）

色欲叶 vs 纯情失忆吸血鬼没跑了

希望下次能写更多kzkn


End file.
